This disclosure relates to wearable devices made of or partially made of thermoset shape memory polymers for improved comfort, stability and overall wearability.
Commercially available wearable devices are typically offered in standard sizes to fit a majority of consumers rather than each individual consumer. Since such wearable devices are not customized to fit each person's unique anatomical features, they are not suitable for all day comfort. While custom-fitted products are generally considered to achieve the best fit, existing methods of customization can be costly, time consuming, and/or complicated. Some customization strategies rely on using thermoplastics, such as polycaprolactone, in their softened state, which leads to cosmetic issues and temperature stability concerns. Other customization solutions rely on UV-curable silicones with a catalyst and a curative embedded in a preform. Unfortunately, these materials tend to cure even in the absence of UV. Also, these solutions provide a single non-reversible impression. If the user makes a mistake during the curing process, a new product is required. Furthermore, these customizable products are designed for a single end user. Sharing between multiple users is not possible.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for inexpensive, fast, easy, and reversible systems and methods for customizing wearable devices that allow for repeated customization in case an initial molding is not successful or two or more different users desire to share a single customizable device.